<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lifeguard of love by montecarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683714">lifeguard of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos'>montecarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pool is extremely quiet at this time of the morning, and he’s certain that in a few hours time, the mothers will arrive with their toddlers for some quality time, but until that moment arrives, he can ogle the man that he refers to as hot fifty laps dude. He’s been coming to the pool at half past eight on the dot every day since Fabio started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lifeguard of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea for a while, and I would have preferred to develop it a little more - but I fear it will turn into a monster. I am a bit meh on this one because I feel I need to actually write more established Maverick/Fabio, but maybe for the next story, I can do that. Title from the song Lifeguard of Love by the Frogs. </p>
<p>Thank you to the usual suspects for cheerleading, and to you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fabio had only taken the job to earn a little extra cash whilst he was at university, and it was easy enough. He spent most of his time not saving young children who thought that they could tackle the deep end, but shouting at them to stop running or cannon-balling into the pool. Sighing heavily, he settles into his chair, trying to ignore the warmth of the sun’s rays on the back of his neck - he’s still getting used to the Spanish heat and it’s only half past eight in the morning, so it’s going to get warmer. The pool is extremely quiet at this time of the morning, and  he’s certain that in a few hours time, the mothers will arrive with their toddlers for some quality time, but until that moment arrives, he can ogle the man that he refers to as hot fifty laps dude. He’s been coming to the pool at half past eight on the dot every day since Fabio started. He wears the same obnoxious orange swim shorts every time and he does at least fifty laps of the pool before he climbs out of the water, leaving Fabio to stare at the pool water that glistens down his muscled torso as he towels off, brushing his wet, dark hair back from his eyes. He knows nothing about the man, and his best friend Tom, who works on reception, refuses to swipe his credit card to find out his proper name. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hot fifty laps is already sinking into the water, and since he is the only one around, Fabio can watch him silently, taking in how he carves through the water at an almost constant pace, his muscular arms cutting through the water as he slowly makes his way up and down the pool. Fabio sighs heavily as he leans back in his chair, watching fifty laps continue at a steady pace, like clockwork - until he gets to about thirty laps in and he pauses for a short break by the side of the pool. He gets a good look at the man’s tattoos from his position - the words Ángel and Viñales peeking out from the underneath of his arms, his upper bicep covered by a beautiful lion with a crown design. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wants to strike up a conversation with fifty laps, whilst the pool is quiet, but he can’t bring himself to say anything. Fifty laps’ eyes flicker up to meet his own and they share a small smile. However, before Fabio can say anything to the other man, he’s interrupted by a young child appearing out of nowhere sprinting towards the side of the pool, his mother talking away on her mobile phone, completely unaware. He and fifty laps share a look before he turns his attention to the lone child and fifty laps returns to his swimming session. Fabio doesn’t get another opportunity to speak to him as the pool begins to fill up with people. He can only watch as fifty laps hoists himself out of the pool, his mouth going dry at the sight of his tanned skin all flecked with pool water, his muscular arms slowly rubbing his towel over his damp hair - </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You drooling again?” A familiar voice cuts through the chatter of the pool and Fabio tears his gaze away from fifty laps to see his colleague Jack smirking at him. “Manage to have any conversation with him today?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No,” Fabio feels his cheeks grow red. “But I finally figured out what his tattoos say - Ángel and Viñales,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ángel?” Jack quirks an eyebrow. “You think that’s his name?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe it’s his girlfriend’s name?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You really think that guy has a girlfriend? He spends the majority of his mornings here at the pool doing laps, mate. There’s no way that a dude with a girlfriend wouldn’t spend his time getting laid instead of getting stared at by the twink lifeguard,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio rolls his eyes. “Shut up, I’m twenty one now,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why don’t you just talk to him? You could at least find out his name so you can stop calling him hot fifty laps dude or whatever it is-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why on earth would he want to speak to me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fabio, are you kidding me?” Jack shakes his head as though he’s disappointed. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s hot, you’ve never had a boyfriend in your life so why not take a chance? Either he will be interested or not-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I’ll try and speak to him next time,” Fabio murmurs, ignoring the blush that still stains his cheeks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio still can’t pluck up the courage to speak to fifty laps on his next shift the next morning. He turns up as always at half past eight on the dot, carefully placing his towel down on one of the chairs. He eases himself into the pool and Fabio can’t help but watch the droplets of pool water roll down fifty lap’s muscular back and shoulders before he settles into his usual rhythm, cutting through the water and doing one lap after another. The conversation with Jack yesterday keeps pressing at the forefront of his mind - </span>
  <em>
    <span>just talk to him, find out his name</span>
  </em>
  <span> - as he watches fifty laps swim back and forth across the length of the pool. But he stops himself every time. Why on earth would a beautiful man like fifty laps be interested in someone like him? He doesn’t even know how he could possibly start up a conversation with the man. He’s never dated anyone before, let alone talked to anyone who is remotely interested in, and certainly not a muscular man who wakes up early every morning to swim fifty laps. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, thankfully, the decision is made for him when fifty laps finally finishes his morning ritual and exits the pool gracefully, water still clinging to his tanned skin as he reaches for his towel and begins to dry off the dark hair that has stuck to his forehead. Fabio shamelessly watches him for a moment, thankful that neither Jack or Tom are there to laugh at the fact his gaze is locked on the man a few feet away from his post. However, fifty laps glances up at that very moment and their eyes lock, hazel on brown and a small smile quirks over the other man’s lips. He holds his gaze for a moment before he drops his towel around his shoulders, stalking away towards the changing rooms. Fabio watches him leave, internally kicking himself for staring shamelessly when he notices that fifty laps has left his phone on the chair. Pulling himself out of his own chair, he snatches up fifty laps’ phone and tries to resist the urge to examine it. However, his thumb hits the screen and the phone lights up underneath his touch showing off the pass-screen and instead of a background of fifty laps with a stunning girl, there’s a photograph of fifty laps with another dark-haired man, both of them grinning at the camera. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe a brother? Or a boyfriend?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought I left my phone out here,” A soft voice pipes up and Fabio nearly drops the phone in his hands, glancing up into fifty laps’ eyes. They’re even darker brown up close and Fabio feels his mouth grow dry. Fifty laps is a little shorter than him, but even more stunning up close.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just going to return it to you,” Fabio mutters, ignoring the sting of the blush on his cheeks as he hands the phone back over. His fingers brush against the shorter man’s, making heat ripple over his skin. “Sorry-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Fifty laps says with a smile. “Are you new? I didn’t see you here last month,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, just started last month, I wanted some extra cash to help out with university,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fifty laps raises an eyebrow. “I thought I hadn’t seen you before. Thanks for grabbing my phone for me,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Fabio says with a smile. “Nice tattoos,” He finds himself saying after a moment, not wanting the conversation to end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fifty laps glances up at him, his dark brown eyes fixing on Fabio. “Thanks, you’ve got some interesting ones yourself,” He says, nodding towards Fabio’s half finished sleeve. He sounds Spanish, his voice is light and quiet.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So is your name Ángel?” Fabio asks, his eyes fixed on the swirling script on fifty lap’s arm. Fifty laps cocks his head slightly at the question and Fabio feels his cheeks turn red. “I’ve been calling you fifty laps in my head for the last month,” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fifty laps? I don’t do that many-” The shorter man pauses, before his lips quirk into a smile. “Ángel is my father’s name. I’m Maverick,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio wasn’t expecting that name at all, and the silence drifting between them makes fifty laps - Maverick - chuckle lightly. “I know, everyone reacts that way,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like the main guy in Top Gun?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maverick grins. “The very same, what about you? What’s your name?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio is about to reply, however, the morning crowd of mothers and screaming children cut through the calm, forcing a sigh from his lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, maybe you can tell me tomorrow? For now, I guess I’ll keep calling you hot blonde lifeguard,” Maverick says with a wink as he turns on his heel and walks towards the changing rooms. Fabio watches him leave, staring for a little too long at the curve of Maverick’s ass against his swimming shorts, before his attention is immediately pulled back to two four year old children trying to enter the deep end of the pool. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, the following day, Maverick does not show up at half past eight on the dot. Fabio checks his watch a few times against the giant clock at the side of the pool, wondering if the batteries have died. But the clock at the side reads half past eight and the pool remains empty. Fabio settles down into his chair, trying to ignore the silence and the stillness of the pool in front of him, but twenty minutes pass and Maverick still is absent. He wonders if his comments yesterday have scared the shorter man away, but Maverick had smiled and left with a flirty comment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s halfway through over-analysing the situation for the fifteenth time when Maverick appears out of the changing rooms, looking more flustered than Fabio has ever seen him. His eyes look glassy and his usually shiny hair hangs limp in his eyes. They exchange a glance - Maverick giving Fabio a faint smile as he carefully places his towel on one of the vacant chairs. However, Fabio is not able to make conversation with the shorter man as the usual crowd turns up right on time, the screams of the children cutting through the serene silence. Fabio can only watch out of the corner of his eye as Maverick lowers himself into the water with a little less grace than usual. His attention is soon taken away by the shouts of the children and the chattering of their mothers, entwining with the sound of splashing as they dive into the water. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So have you asked him out yet?” Fabio is so focused on the children moving closer towards the deep end that he jolts at the sound of the voice piping up from the side of his chair. Jack leans against one of the legs, dressed in his usual ugly camo shorts, smiling widely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Fabio murmurs out, his eyes flickering away from the pool for a moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t avoid the question, Fabio,” Jack teases, his hazel eyes shining. “You must have at least got his name, surely,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I did,” Fabio replies, his eyes snapping back to the pool. He can feel his cheeks burning. “Who told you? Was it Tom?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He may have mentioned it, and the fact that you keep staring over to where Maverick is swimming is another big giveaway,” Jack shakes his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up - wait, how did you know his name?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jack grins widely. “I’ve known for months, the things you learn when you work on the front desk and he happens to use his credit card to pay-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio swears under his breath. “Are you here for any other reason but to annoy me today?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I was just popping by,” Jack says, the smirk still clinging to his lips as he glances over the pool. “Hey, Fabio, I think Maverick is drowning,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio lifts his gaze to find that he can no longer see Maverick’s dark hair bobbing up and down the length of the pool, before he notices a dark blur underneath the water. His heart thunders against his ribcage as he wrenches off his shirt, ignoring Jack’s protests (mate, that is totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> necessary), and dives headfirst into the water. It takes him a few seconds to grab hold of Maverick, pushing him up towards the surface of the water. Maverick’s head lolls against Fabio’s chest, the shorter man unmoving and limp in his arms. Fabio glances down at him, his heart still threatening to rip itself free of his chest as another pair of muscular arms appear from the side of the pool, Jack helping to wrench the dark haired man out of the pool. “Go to reception and ask them to call an ambulance!” He yells at one of the pool goers who scarpers away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio pulls himself out of the pool as Jack carefully lays Maverick down on the tiles, the smirk replaced with a worried expression. “Is he okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maverick’s eyes are closed, his dark hair lying flat against his forehead in a wet swath. Jack leans down, tilting Maverick’s head upwards to clear his airway, but Fabio can’t sit and watch. He leans in, pressing his ear above the dark haired man’s mouth, his eyes trained on Maverick’s chest, the rest of the pool goers watching on silently. “He’s not breathing-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They share a panicked glance as Jack spurs into action, his hands moving to lace on top of Maverick’s chest. He is silent as he begins to start chest compressions, Fabio still leaning over the dark haired man’s face, watching his face carefully. He grabs hold of Maverick’s hand. The only sound is that of Jack’s low grunts as he pushes down on Maverick’s chest. Fabio tries to ignore the nausea that is threatening to spill over - although he was aware that this situation could happen, he didn’t think that it ever would, if only he had watched the pool more carefully - </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maverick suddenly jolts underneath Jack’s hands, letting out a low cough as Fabio quickly rolls him onto his side, allowing him to cough up all the pool water that he has swallowed. Fabio watches him carefully, relief flooding his chest as he watches Maverick’s body shake from the exertion of the coughs, pulling in shaky, wet breaths. He moves to pull himself upright, but Fabio keeps him down on the floor. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t move,” He says quietly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-what happened?” Maverick asks between breaths as Fabio’s fingers slowly brush back a wet lock of hair that is clinging to his forehead, his other hand clutching Maverick’s tightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You almost nearly drowned, mate. If you wanted our Fabio’s attention, all you had to do was ask,” Jack jokes, the concerned expression still clinging to his features as he falls back against the floor, relief clear in his expression. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maverick raises an eyebrow, glancing at the lifeguard by his face. “Y-your name is Fabio?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio nods once.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maverick hums, cocking his head slightly. “Well, it suits you,” However, before he can elaborate further, he’s hit with another series of hard, wet coughs that shake his entire body.  Fabio finds himself rubbing Maverick’s back gently, his fingers warm against the dark haired man’s cooler skin, allowing a sigh of relief to pull itself between his lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be good at swimming,” Jack cuts through the building silence. “Fabio here waxed poetically about your ability to do fifty laps straight,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fabio glares at his colleague as Maverick’s gaze flickers back towards him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You’re my hero,” He murmurs out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was nothing,” Fabio can feel his cheeks burning bright red. “Just doing my job,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, maybe when you’re finished with your job, you’d let me take you to dinner as a thank you?” Maverick asks, another short cough wracking his body. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I-” Fabio begins but he’s cut off by Jack. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s free now, actually. Maybe he can go with you to the hospital and take you out afterwards?” He exchanges a look with Fabio - the one that basically says, take the offer mate - and Fabio finds himself nodding. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maverick smiles, squeezing Fabio’s hand gently. “Sounds like a good plan,” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>